Spring Surprise
Spring Surprise is the first episode of David C.G's Thomas and Friends series. The episode was launched on July 2, 2010. Plot Spring has arrived on the North western railway and all the engines were busy with their work. But they were never too busy to blow a friendly whistle when they pass each other. One day Edward went to talk to Salty and the diesel said he loved the sea but he has heard everyone was talking about spring. The island looked wonderful but Salty could not see it. Edward suggested that Salty needs a change. That evening Edward told Sir Topham Hatt about his plan. Gordon showed no sympathy and was very rude. The Fat Controller scolded him severely and said that he all engines are important yet they need a change once in a while. Sir Topham Hatt announced that a new Peppercorn A1 will be arriving on Sodor to help with the express. All the engines were excited about the Visitor. Gordon was ruder than ever and said he was not a real engine. The engines all complained about Gordon’s rudeness and grumbled for the rest of the night. The next morning, Salty was working at the docks and was worried Edward had forgotten about him. But at that moment Oliver arrived and said they will be switching duties so Salty can work with Percy. When Salty arrived the yards, he saw Percy was coupled to the mail trucks. They were loaded with huge boxes of Easter eggs. Salty was to be the back engine. At the station, many people with cameras were excited to see Tornado arrive. Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas were finding it hard to maintain control off the people and Thomas’ passengers were delayed. Finally the guard blew his whistle and they were off. But moments later Tornado arrived at the station. Sir Topham Hatt welcomed him and said he can rest at Tidmouth sheds. When Tornado arrived, he and Duck started to talk. Tornado said that he was to take the express for a few days and duck said Gordon would not like that. Gordon now felt useless as Percy and Salty teased him. Gordon left the two engines to be at Edward’s Station. Tornado was receiving attention every time he was seen. He was enjoying himself enormously. Salty was enjoying too but this was soon to change as he began to miss the sea. He started to lose concentration and whenever he started to look at the see he would push harder to get a closer look. This resulted in the train going beyond the station platform. His driver said to appreciate what his friends had fought for. Percy and Salty stopped at Edward’s station to unload eggs and the four started to fight again. Percy’s driver wanted to get a good climb up the hill. The two engines charged with all their might but Salty was daydreaming again and soon lost concentrate on his work. He was pushing too hard and too fast that the train crashed into a set of buffers. Salty explained and was sorry. The crew found there was no damage at all and phoned up the station, were Gordon was more than happy to help. Gordon was complaining that he was to be the back engine on the express. Soon he met Tornado and the two became good friends. The two engines looked grand together as they charged up the hill. People were still taking pictures of the incident and then quickly boarded Tornado again. Gordon helped clear the mess and delivered the rest of the Easter eggs as Salty shunted Percy to the Works. During the final days of Tornado’s visit, he made friends with all the engines and was sure to miss them as he hauled the express back to the mainland. Salty soon returned to work at the Docks happy with his work and Gordon learned never to judge a book by its cover again. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Salty *Tornado *Oliver *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Emily (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) *Stepney (mentioned) Locations * Maron * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth * Gordon's Hill Goofs * The end and edge of the set can be seen in many shots Category:Episodes